Dirty Orphan
by aero1234541
Summary: Summary: Naru left for England a little over a year ago, and in that time, a lot has changed. Mai lost contact with her SPR family and lost… herself in that matter. But her powers have grown out of proportion and only one famous narcissist can come to the rescue. (A/N My first story, Yeyyyy! :D)
1. Chapter 1

Dirty Orphan

Summary: Naru left for England a little over a year ago, and in that time, a lot has changed. Mai lost contact with her SPR family and lost… herself in that matter. But her powers have grown out of proportion and only one famous narcissist can come to the rescue. (_**A/N My first story, Yeyyyy! :D) **_

**Chapter 1:  
**  
So much has changed since that awful day last year. Why couldn't I just find a different person to fall in love with? **Sigh** I guess my heart is as stupid as my head…

I just cant believe that stupid, tea addict, workaholic Bast-

**Ring** **Ring** **Ring**

What?

**Ring Ring Ring**

Shit! My alarm!

I had to run as fast as I could just to shower and get ready before I was late for school. 

"Crap! Only 10 minutes!"

I ran the 15-minute walk to school and surprisingly made it on time! Well time for another reason to hate school… The first few hours were normal. Ya know the drill. The homework, the work, the jerks bullying you for being a "Dirty Orphan" or a "Slutty Ghost-Hunting Lunatic" Just because my "friends" went and spread rumors about me and _Oliver. _God I hate him! I hate them! Now I have no one. I haven't talked to the people from SPR in a while… after Nar- I mean Oliver left and shut down SPR I really had no reason to talk to them. They tried to cheer me up sometimes and they tried to talk to me, but they never succeeded. I moved since then. I had to downgrade my house to a small 2-roomed house and had to sell my phone for money. No one around here liked me anymore. Ever since those rumors spread about me being a dirty orphan who would do anything for money…

by this time being lost in thought, I had left school and started on my way to the station to get to work. I worked full time at a CD store in the outer parts of Tokyo. A 45-minute ride there, 6 hours of working, and a 30 minute ride back, because by then the train wasn't as busy. Quickly getting on the train, I didn't realize where I was walking and I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm really sorry about that, that was all my fau- Yasu?!" "Oh my god Mai! Where oh where has my little Mai-chan been?! You look amazing! I haven't seen you in almost a year!" I was shocked. He still looked the same as he did before, and I mean scarily the same. "Oh you know, school, work, hehe…" I didn't really realize it, but he was right, I had really grown. My hair was past my shoulder almost midway down my back, and I had a more matured figure.  
"Well ermm.. I better get going Yasu… I have to get to work."

" No way Mai! The SPR team is meeting out for tea and you are coming!"

"But Yasuuu~" I gave him the puppy dog eye and everything .

"No buts Mai, c'mon"

"Yasuuu~ don't make meee~"

"Mai, what are you going to do."

I took in a deep breath and let out one big scream. "Help! This man is threatening to rape me!" Yasu looked stunned.

"Wh..Wha..What?! I did no such thing! When you and me have our fun, you will do it voluntarily! I let out a little giggle and after a little bit of arguing I finally gave in. He then proceeded to drag me all the way, and after 10 minutes of speed walking later, we finally arrived at the café. "Oh Bou-san my love! I am finally hereee~! And I brought the one person we all know and love! After a few moments of stares from my former colleagues, they all yelled

"MAI"

"Umm, hey guys, just thought I would stop by and say a quick hello.."

"Jou-chan! How I missed you so much!" Monk called as he pulled me into one of his most deadliest hugs.

"Monk…" "Can't…" "Breath…" I stuttered to say.

"You Perverted Monk! "

**Wack**

"We've only seen her for not even two minutes and you're already killing her!" Ayako stated before giving me a hug.

"Ouch ya Old Hag, what was that for!" Monk stated while rubbing his neck.

"Mai we have all missed you so much! And look at the nice young lady you've turned into in only a year!" I laughed, unfortunately, knowing that that was what everyone was agreeing to.

"Hey John, Masako, how's the dating going? They both blushed and smiled at the same time, showing it was going good.

"Well, why did you all gather today? Rather odd, really."

They all looked at me with sad eyes and I had a feeling I know what was going on.

"Wait; don't tell me he's-" I was cut off by the sound looks of everyone sadly nodding. "Well I think that was my que to leave" I said and quickly turned for the door.

"Mai wait!" But I couldn't hold back the emotion. I ran out of there and ran all the way home, refusing to cry until I go there. Half way there a car that was going the opposite direction of me all of a sudden made a quick U turn and started following me. Not knowing what to do, I kept running but it still kept following me. Luckily I had gotten faster and, well, better at running, so I kept up a fairly fast pace for a while. Finally, looking back, I had no idea where I was. And the car was still there. I slipped into an alleyway to take a breather and fell to the ground, panting and drying at the same time. I could barely breath at the rate I was crying at and also began having a coughing attack. That's when I looked behind me and saw the one tea addicted jerk I never wanted to see after the rejection.

"Ol-**cough**-iver" was all I could manage to say before everything went black.

_**(A/N Guiseeee! How did I do on the first chapter of the first story of mine! Rate and Review people, rate and review.) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N Hey Guys! I'm liking all the reviews so far considering I posted this story last night! So on with the Story! It might be a little short, I'm going to add on to it a bit everyday or as much as I can manage. [P.S dianna wong, the answer to your question isn't available right now, can ruin the surprises now can we ;)][P.P.S What do you guys think about the direction of the story so far? I want your guises opinions :3)**_

**Chapter 2: Naru's P.O.V  
**

Wonderful isn't it? I was just going to go meet the old SPR team to have them rejoin the group when I see Mai running away crying. Of course I had to follow her, I worry about her sometimes. She lacks the part of her brain for common sense, or for any sense at that matter. I followed her in the car for a while, till she finally turned into an alleyway. I pulled over and jumped out of the car as quick as I could and ran to catch up to her. After finding her, she was sitting on the ground sobbing and coughing, gasping for air.

She looked up at me. "Ol-**cough**-iver" she managed to say before going unconscious.

"Mai!" I ran over to her as fast as I could. After running over to her and picking her up bridal style, Lin managed to come into the alleyway.

"Lin clear out the back of my car." was all I said and he knew something was wrong. Well, that and the fact I was driving all over town for 45 minutes in a random pattern.

"Oliver, what's going on" Lin said as he put everything into the trunk.

"Well, who would be the one person I would chase for 45 minutes then end up passing out." I said in a cold voice.

"Mai…?" I stared him down. "She probably just needs to rest, at that pase, she would most likely be exhausted." "Okay well I'll set her in there for now and call the other members, well just meet at the Office until she wakes up." "Okay, I'll go get the office set up then." As Lin drove away I began wondering if I had only been away for only a year, I mean, how could someone change like that in such little time? Her hair was a lot longer than before and it framed her face quite nice. Also, just herself in general, she looked like she had matured so much. But knowing Mai, she'll probably be the same, idiotic assistant I had last year. I began to grab my phone and call the members. Waiting for the Monk to answer his phone I grew impatient. Finally after it almost going to voicemail, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Monk, what happened to Mai."

He gasped and most likely jumped. "Mai! Is she okay? She ran out of the café and before we could get to the door, she was out of site!"

"She's fine, she's sleeping now, and she passed out after running for a while. What was she running from?" The line grew quiet for a minute before he finally made a sound.

"Well.. Ermm.. You see.. She kind of heard you were coming back to meet us here."

She was running away from me? Well look how that turned out. "Well meet at the old SPR Office and tell everyone else too. I hung up before anything else could be said. Well since were in the outskirts, it'll take a little while to get back. Mai, why were you running from me?****


	3. Authors Note (I guess Chap3?)

_**IMPORTANT! **_

**I'm sososososososososososososososososo sorry! I have a 10 page report due Wednesday and that's all I've been focusing on! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! After Wednesday I'll update m'kay?!**

With all my heart,

**Katie 3**

P.S Yes my name is Katie and unless you want me to write aero1234541 every time I address myself then you should know that's my name, k? :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Mai's P.O.V**

Waking up, all I could think about was what I was doing. I remember that I was running away from the restaurant.. Oh yeah! Naru was coming back!…

WAIT WHAT?!

It was clearly him I say before I backed out! Wait.. blacked out? Where am I? I opened my eyes to see the one place I didn't want to see; the SPR Office. I shot up and before I knew it, dizziness took over. "Only you would sit up to fast, idiot." I knew that voice. Oh god..

"Na-O-Shibuya-san?!" I said more shocked than I had previously wanted. After sending him a glare he said "Well, at least we know we know you learned how to run after all these years Mai."

That arrogant-" Naru! You self-absorbed, slave driving, tea addicted-" "Mai, no need to yell, unless you went deaf after all this time, I would think you would know I am close enough to hear you." "Uhhhhhhg!" Sitting there for a few minute or hours, I really couldn't tell, I decided to speak up.

"Erm, Naru?" I said rather quietly "Yeah?" "Well I was wondering… whatmadeyouwannacomebackafterallthat timeimeanyouweregone andididntknowwhathappened reallyimeanididntthink youwouldcomeback..." **(A/N That was actually really hard to type! XD)**

"Mai stop mumbling" he said in a robotic monotone voice. "You know what? Never mind, I need to go." I said in the same kind of voice. I quickly jumped up but before I could I tripped over the coffee table. Of courseee. Bracing for impact, I got ready for what was coming. But what happened after that was just…

"Mai!" Naru yelled, and before I could even scream, he jumped up and tried to catch me, resulting in him landing on top of me an a very awkward position. And if that wasn't enough, the rest of SPR decided to walk in at that time.

"Noah Mai-chan! Naru-chan! What do you kids think you are doing during work hours?" Yasu spoke up point at his watch. I face turned 10 shades of red before I jumped up and ran into the kitchen yelling "I-I'm going to make tea!" before anyone could protest, I already had the kettle on the stove full of water.

OoOoOTimeSkipOoOoO

After the tea was made and we all became situated in the little sitting area of the office, Ayako decided to speak first. "So Naru, why did you decide to come back? I mean, it was rather unexpected.." I mumbled under my breath "Yeah, tell me about it." Only Yasu and John heard me thankfully and they started giggling.

"Well there's more activity in Japan so I came back, I already have a case so pack your stuff for tomorrow at 12 o'clock, as I expect you all to come."

This is where I jump in claiming, "I cant go, I have stuff to do tomorrow! Now if you'll excuse me!" I said as I, once again, tried to escape this hellhole. But before that could happen Monk just had to block the door. "Now, now, Jou-chan, no leaving yet, we have to talk to you right now." I glared holes through his head. "About what" I managed to say threw my teeth.

"Well remember when you ah, ran out of the café?" "Yeah..?" Monk looked at me sadly "Well we heard some kids around your age talking about you, and it wasn't very friendly stuff.." I stiffened hearing this. Looking away, I said "Id rather not talk about that."

"Mai-"

"I said id rather not talk about that" Once again glairing at him with anger erupting from in me. Before I knew it, the lights were flickering and everything was shaking. Monk just starred at me for a second before saying "Mai, what's going on.. Are you doing this? Wha-" I pushed him out of the way while I had the chance and ran out of the door, holding back the tears.

"Mai!" They all yelled but it was no use, I was already gone.

**  
A/N OMG HIII GUYSSS GUESS WHAT?! IM NOT DEAD! Well, that's a positive! But anywaysss.. I haven't been able to update because I got a new computer on my birthday cause my old one broke the day before (The irony)! But then I tried to get my new one to work and it worked decently but I couldn't get my Microsoft Word Office thing to work! Boooo! Xo im here now so we good. P.S Guys, I forgot to do this on my other stories but guys, I don't own ghost hunt cause if I did? They would probably be eating at McDonalds every time they could and be investigating in broom closets so they could engage in some intimate activities… :3  
Buuut Anyways! I might add the next chapter tonight cause I'm bored and I need to make up for this long away.. But to clear this up, this is just gonna be a realllly dramatic story because we all love the most dramatic parts of the show/story. And we all love Mai so she's gonna be the main target.. And trust me when I say her powers have grown. A lot. **covers mouth** To much info to give out now!  
Sianara! I think that's how you spell it…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Once again, Mai's P.O.V**

Running away; all I can do right now is run. Run away from this place. They don't know where I live as far as I know. I'll go there so they can't see me. Anything but see them, especially _Oliver_. I can't even think about that Tea addict! I wont waste my tears on him! They should understand that I don't, I mean I can't talk about that! Running, still thinking about all this, I eventually made it home, running in and not stopping, ducking into my kitchen a letting it all go.

"Why do they have to do this?" I screamed. I couldn't hold it in anymore. All those feelings from that day, up to now, just hit me. I began crying without any sign of stopping. Crying about how people treat me, how SPR, my once family, treats me and especially Naru. Just the thought of him made me go off the deep end.

My powers just escalated. Before I knew it the whole room glowed an eerie shade of purple **(A/N Don't judge -.-)**. Things, everything began floating and moving all around the kitchen. This didn't help my mood at all. Still in hysterics, I began yelling "Why!" over and over. All I could think about was how nothing had ever gone right in my life. The people I care about go away. The people I trust stab me in the back. Nothing ever went right anymore. I don't even know how much time passed seconds, minutes, hours, I couldn't keep track. All I knew was the room was purple with stuff flying by me dangerously close, but I didn't care.

I didn't even realize it but I had cuts running down my arms, a few on my legs and a cut or two on my cheek. The pain finally hit. I screamed in pain and fell even closer to the floor if that was even possible. My heartbeat throbbing in my ears, I was lucky to hear pounding at my door. I still didn't care. The door flung open and in came the one person I did not want to see.

"Mai!"

**Regular P.O.V**

Mai just kept crying. All around her a faint purple color glowed and everything in her kitchen was flying around, almost making a tornado shape. Naru ran up to the kitchen doorway only to be met with a frying pan in the face. **(A/N Hehehe.. I might add a lot of frying pan "accidents" into the story). **Knocked back, he tried to get to Mai who was, of course, still throwing her fit.

After multiple attempts, Mai said "I need to calm down first" in a very hoarse voice. Still sobbing, she calmed down and everything stopped. Then fell down. Mai along with everything passed out. Naru finally ran over to her, picking her up bridal style, and carried her to his car where he would get to the Hospital ASAP

WHOOP! Well I made that escalate pretty quick! Hehehe Drama.. Had the idea in my head for a while so I just had to add it as soon as I could. But anyways.. like I said 20 minutes ago in my last Chapter, I Do not own Ghost Hunt, cause if I did, the characters would all be doomed to bow down to me MUAHAHAHA…

**11/13/2013: AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT UPDATE! Before I continue, check out my poll k? I NEED YOUR GUYSES HELPPPP!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guiseee! Thou shall notith passith until thoust poll hasth been donith. Convincing right? ;)**

**Chapter 6: Normal P.O.V**

Naru, Lin, Ayako, Masako, John, Monk and Yasu were in the poorly made waiting room. Naru called everyone in a state of panic (not that he showed it though).

It had only been 20 minutes since everyone got there, but almost an hour since Mai had been entered. Lin spoke up saying "Noll, how much power did Mai use?" Naru looked down at his hands that were in his lap.

"If I had used that much power, I wouldn't have even been here right now." He stated, followed by almost everyone's gasps ('sept Naru of course). Everyone one was shocked. I mean how couldn't they be? Oliver Davis was suppose to be one of the strongest P.K users ever and yet here Mai was..

"Taniyama Mai?" A Nurse stepped out asking politely. At once everyone stood up and ran to her. "Is she okay?" they all asked. The nurse laughed, "Yeah, she's absolutely fine! We couldn't find anything wrong with her in fact. The only reasonable explanation is that she passed out from exhaustion." She said and started walking down the hallway.

We were dumbstruck. The nurse looked at us and ushered us to follow. They all walked down a pasty off-white colored hallway with while tiled floors. Scattered everywhere was medical tools and other miscellaneous items. A couple turns later they stood outside a door that said "Taniyama Mai" it, followed by the room number. The nurse gave one last glance and said, "You can enter you know, she is awake." And they all ran into the room seeing something they didn't expect to see..

**Mai's P.O.V**

They finally came in. I looked to the door and saw them all trying to fit into the door, practically pushing the others away to get in first. I couldn't hold it any longer and I did something I haven't done in a long time. I genuinely laugh.

They all stared at me. "What's this? Did you all really not see how stupid you looked?"  
"Mai.." "I immediately stopped laughing and looked at Naru, the one glaring at me intensely. "Geez Naru, if looks could kill, I would have two holes going straight threw my head right now." This caused some of them to smirk, but only for a second.

"Mai" Naru said in a flat mono-tone voice, "I have one question and one question only. How. Are. You. Still. Alive?" I looked at him and smirked. "What, and let you go on without your tea? You would rip everyone's head off if you went a few days without it ya know.."

"Mai, that amount of PK you just used, was too much. You should have been severely damaged by it." "Naru, this isn't even the first time it's happened so no need to loose your socks over it. You face probably has more damage from that _flying pan _than I have overall. A lot has changed Oliver, and you don't even know half of it."

I finished my speech and everyone was just staring at me with wide eyes. In my clothes I walk over to the door, looked back and said, "Are you guys coming? Or are you going to just sit there and stare at an empty door." Walking away, I thought to myself, if only they new what I've gained and lost during this time… 


End file.
